Sniffles
Sniffles is a character of Happy tree friends. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Kitty Softpaws White and the Seven Happy Tree Friends *He played Sleepy Cub and Company *He played The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) *He played Petuniastasia *He played *Gumby and the Giant Peach *He played Aunt Sponge *Happy and the Giant Peach (Disney and BBC Style) *He played Aunt Spiker Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style) *He played Totoro He played Aladdin in Snifflesladdin He is a street rat. He played Ursula in Snifflesarzan He is a sea witch. He played Morgana in Snifflesrek He is an sea witch. Poses No20181103 124436.jpg No20181103 123623.jpg No20181103 123640.jpg No20181103 125522.jpg No20181103 125537.jpg Trivia *His, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy/Fliqpy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Cuddles, Splendid, The Mole, and Toothy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Kids Category:Gray Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters